goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
POblivion/Umbrellamentary
Season 4, Episode 8: POblivion/Umbrellamentary Aired: June 17, 2013 Previous: "S" Cape from Planet Earth/The X-Mentalist Next: Jacks The Giant Slayers/The Most Beautiful Voice POblivion/Umbrellamentary is the eighth episode of MAD Season 4, and the 86th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary POblivion: Jack Harper believes he is the last man alive until encountering a talking panda. Umbrellamentary: Sherlock Holmes goes missing and Mary Poppins investigates. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been lost in the June gloom for a month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Wednesday, 8:00 PM:' American Idol hits an all-time ratings low, causing Nicki Minaj to say, "Wait, I'm still on American Idol?" #*'Friday, 2:00 PM:' Researchers calculate that over six billion hours of videos are watched online per month... or 45 minutes if you don't count cat clips. #*'Sunday, 10:00 AM:' Father's Day becomes so insignificant, we interrupt our own joke to bring you this! #Opening Scene #'POblivion' (Spoof on Po from DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda / Movie Parody of Oblivion) #Animated Marginals segment #Cement Dries Faster (Animated by Mike Wartella) #That's Why Dogs Shouldn't Drive (Cartoon) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that it's been months since he appeared on an episode of MAD, and that people everywhere are asking, "Where's that handsome anchor that everyone loves?," and in a related story, he stopped getting paid, been thrown out of his apartment, and he's very hungry, and one might think he doesn't even work here anymore. #Gatored Community (Spoof on Gated Community) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Angelina Jolie Hairstyle (Spoof on Angelina Jolie) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Another Reason Dogs Shouldn't Drive (Cartoon) #Middle-aged Wolf (TV Parody of Teen Wolf) (Ad Parodies segment) #MADitorial - An Error in Last Week's MADitorial (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) (MADitorial segment) #Just a Reminder That Dogs Shouldn't Drive (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Bathroom (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Cave Fireman (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Umbrellamentary' (TV Parody of Elementary / Book Parody of Mary Poppins) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from MAD News) It shows an only desk that the News Anchor was nowhere to be seen. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time Disney's Mary Poppins showed up, and the first time the MAD News segment appeared in MAD Season 4. **And also, this is the third episode of MAD to contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar. The first was Episode 53 and the second was Episode 69. *This is the second time Oblivion, Elementary, and Teen Wolf get spoofed. *This is the third appearance of the MADitorial segment, and the third episode of MAD where Rachel Ramras has returned. *This is the fifth episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. The previous episodes were: *#'TransBOREmores/Star Wars: The Groan Wars' *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud' *#'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *This is the 47th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Voices *Brian T. Delaney - Po and Dogs Shouldn't Drive Announcer *Grey DeLisle - Mary Poppins and Woman with Hair Looking Like Angelina Jolie *Barry Dennen - Shifu, Sherlock Holmes, and Gatored Community Announcer *Quinton Flynn - Jack Harper, Tobias Gregson, and MADitorial Announcer *Dan Milano - Dog and Middle-aged Wolf Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Joan Watson, Victoria Olsen, and Salon Worker *Kevin Shinick - The MAD News Anchor, Man from MADitorial, Middle-aged Wolf, Sebulba, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:Season 4 Episodes